Fcking Peggy Carter
by Emery Saks
Summary: Angie decides to buy shirts for her and Peggy, but Peggy isn't thrilled with her choices.


_A/N:_ _This stems from a Tumblr post by connectingsmalldots who said: You know what I need. I need Peggy in a shirt that reads "I'm Peggy fucking Carter" and Angie in a shirt that says "I'm fucking Peggy Carter."_

Peggy tried to focus on the spreadsheet on the screen in front of her, but she wasn't having much success. It was late afternoon, and rather than go into her office that morning, she'd chosen to work from home for the day. She supposed sitting on the couch in tank tops and baggy sweats was one of the few perks of overseeing a covert branch of anti-terrorist U.S. organization that required her to be on call 24/7.

Dragging her eyes back to the screen, she forced herself to retain the information before her. She'd been doing this since Angie left for her shift at the café earlier that morning, and honestly, she was pretty much over the movement of Eastern European warheads. It might not be the most mature attitude, but it was the truth.

When the front door slammed shut, and she heard Angie's excited, "Pegs? You home?!" she closed the lid to her laptop, grateful for an excuse to be done with everything. At least for a while.

"In the study," she called back, stretching her arms above her head and breathing in.

Angie bounded into the room, a package tucked under her arm, and Peggy barely had time to register her appearance before the younger woman launched herself at the couch and into Peggy's open arms. She felt Angie's lips crash against hers and then she was being thoroughly kissed even as Angie wrapped her gorgeous legs around Peggy's waist.

A few moments later, Angie pulled back, eyes beaming. "Hiya, Pegs!"

Peggy chuckled and leaned forward to tuck a lock of stray hair behind Angie's ear as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Well, hello to you, darling," she smiled. "What brought that on?"

"What? A girl can't miss her favorite Director?" she teased, stealing another kiss as she slid her arms around Peggy's neck.

"Angie, you know I've asked you not to call me that," Peggy groaned, but Angie merely grinned.

"And yet, that's what you are. So, the name stays." She pressed her hips forward to bump against Peggy's, earning a soft moan for her efforts.

Peggy's hands quickly found their way to Angie's hips, and she pulled her girlfriend closer. "What's gotten into you, today?" she chuckled.

"Nothing… yet," Angie smirked and lifted a flirtatious eyebrow.

Peggy laughed and shifted her hips, because honestly, two could play at this game. Angie didn't disappoint, a faint moan escaping her lips as her eyes briefly fluttered closed. When they opened again, Angie's tongue peeked out from between her teeth and she shook her head.

"You're such a tease, Peggy Carter."

"I'm the tease?" Peggy asked incredulously. "I believe you're the one who came bounding into the room and accosted me." She looked at Angie thoughtfully. "At least, I don't recall ordering a bouncing girlfriend."

"Oh! That reminds me," Angie exclaimed reaching down to pick up the package that had fallen to the floor. "My order came in!"

"What order?"

"My order!" Angie repeated. "Remember?"

Confusion danced in Peggy's eyes. "I'm sorry, darling. I'm afraid I don't know what you talking about."

"Peggy," Angie sighed in exasperation. "The shirts."

"Still not following."

"I ordered us shirts. I told you over dinner a few weeks ago."

Peggy's eyes lit up in comprehension. "Ah yes! I do recall you mentioning something about ordering us shirts. But I don't think you ever told me anything else about them."

Angie grinned and began tearing open the package. "That's because it's a surprise!"

"So surprise me," Peggy teased and leaned back, eyes watching Angie expectantly as she finished pulling the white envelope apart. The younger woman reached in and pulled out two white T-shirts, each neatly folded and wrapped in clear packaging.

Angie glanced at both before smiling and handing one to Peggy.

"Am I going to like this?" she asked warily, recalling some of the questionable clothing choices Angie had purchased for her in the past.

Angie giggled. "I dunno if you will, but I _know_ I will!"

With a sigh, Peggy removed the plastic and unfolded the shirt until it hung between her hands. She winced as she read the black text emblazoned across the front.

"Angie," she groaned. "Why would you ever think this was a good idea?

"It's not a good idea," Angie enthused, taking the shirt from Peggy and holding it up against her own chest. "It's a great idea!"

Peggy stared at her and then read the shirt again, this time aloud.

"I'm Peggy fucking Carter."

Angie giggled again. "Yes, you definitely are."

"You realize I can never wear that in public," Peggy informed her.

"Well, duh," Angie nodded, "But you can wear it around the house."

"Seems a bit wasteful, if you ask me," Peggy frowned.

Angie wrinkled her nose and placed the shirt back against Peggy. "Quit being such a spoilsport, English," she admonished. "Besides, you haven't seen mine yet!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Peggy muttered. "There's more?"

Angie shot her a playful scowl before pulling her shirt out of the package. Setting it aside, she reached down and grasped the bottom of the shirt she currently wore and tugged it over her head, before tossing it carelessly on the floor.

Peggy's annoyance quickly vanished at the sight of her girlfriend straddling her wearing nothing but a lacy, turquoise bra. Her hands immediately moved to Angie's bare hips and began stroking the skin there.

"I must say I like this look," she murmured. Her hands slipped upwards to palm the soft weight hidden behind the lace material.

"Not fair," Angie sighed, her own hands coming to rest on Peggy's arms.

Peggy grinned wickedly. "Who ever said I fought fair?" Her hands moved to the back of Angie's bra and quickly made short work of the clasp there. When the thin fabric fell away, Peggy's hands resumed their eager caress, and the shirt in Angie's hands slipped to the floor forgotten.

"Well, that was nice," Angie murmured into the smooth skin of her girlfriend's neck.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it," Peggy agreed, fingers casually trailing through the younger woman's brown curls.

Angie stretched and felt Peggy's hand shift from her hip until it comfortably palmed her bare backside. "I gotta admit, this wasn't what I envisioned when I came home today."

"Is that bad thing?"

"Mmmm," Angie shook her head. "Not at all. This was a very good thing."

Peggy smiled and shifted. "Delighted to hear it." She glanced around the study, taking in the shadows that had slowly found their way in while she and Angie had been occupied with other pursuits. She realized they should probably eat soon, and, as much as she hated to admit it, she should probably take another look at the spreadsheet that'd given so many problems earlier. She was just about to gently nudge Angie away when her eyes landed on the white shirt, still somewhat folded, sitting on the floor beside the couch.

"You know, darling," she began, leaning up to deposit a kiss on Angie's nose, "You never did show me your shirt."

Peggy felt Angie shake against her naked body and realized her girlfriend was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Angie just shook her head and pushed herself up until she was straddling Peggy once more.

"No, seriously. What?"

"You'll see," Angie promised, reaching down for the shirt. "I mean, I knew it was appropriate when I ordered it, but I didn't think it would appropriate so soon," she giggled. She poked her head through the larger opening and then pulled it down until the snug shirt hugged her curves. An impish grin lit up her face, and she bit her lower lip when Peggy's eyes widened as she read the block lettering emblazoned across Angie's breasts.

" **I'm fucking Peggy Carter** "

Peggy felt a hot blush flood her cheeks, and her eyes slid shut in both embarrassment and amusement. Angie's delighted giggles enveloped her and then she was being kissed, small, warm hands running along her bare skin until they settled between her legs again, finding Peggy already wet and wanting.

When Angie's lips left hers to trail heated kisses along her neck, Peggy opened her eyes and smiled between breathless gasps.

"Apropos, indeed."


End file.
